Something Different
by MarioFireRed
Summary: A troublemaker and the class president bicker every day during class, usually because of a prank the former pulls. When Elsword thought this would become another daily routine, he goes too far one day and Aisha runs away. Something was different about that day and Elsword starts to feel...guilt? Does he ignore it or face the fact that he really does like Aisha? One Shot!


**Me: Alright time for the winner of my romance story poll! Elsword x Aisha!**

**Elsword/Aisha: W-WAT!?**

**Me: Mhm! My favorite pairing too :D**

**Mario: You had so much fun making this huh Fire?**

**Me: *nods***

**Mario: And you so remembered to work on your other stories right?**

**Me: *sweatdrops* *WORKS FRANTICALLY***

**Crystal: I'm assuming not. Start!**

**Characters and Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

* * *

_Something Different_

_Damn, I screwed up big time..._ A certain red-head, and the rest of the school looking on out the window, witnessed the results of the boy's prank. A purple-haired girl with a similar hairstyle to Hatsune Miku blankly climbed out of the school water fountain, her uniform soaking wet, and death glared at the shocked red-head, glowing in rage.

"Els-sword." The girl shivered coldly, mentally and physically. "Y-You...I thought you were different." She reached into her pocket and took something out, covering it carefully with both hands. Slowly with each dripping step, the girl made her way to the boy. She gripped one of his arms, frozen stiff from her...empty actions, and placed the object onto his hand. The girl glared deep into his crimson eyes with her lavender ones and whispered to him, his wanted reaction for the stunt he just pulled on her.

"Thanks for snatching away my last ray of happiness, you jerk." She violently whipped around, splashing some water on the boy's face, and walked away.

"A-Aisha...I..." Elsword, the red-headed boy, reached his open hand out to the purple-haired girl. But it was too late, Aisha was already out of his reach, disappearing into the thick woods beyond school grounds. He glanced behind him to face the onlookers inside: the majority of them met his gaze with scornful looks, as if he really went overboard. After the audience retreated inside before the morning bell rang, Elsword wistfully sighed, unclenching his fist to peek at Aisha's gift.

It was an iPhone. Elsword knew because he owns the same model, but in red instead of purple and black. That didn't surprise him much, what did is the bat charm attached to it in a better maintained state than the phone and Aisha's lock screen.

The dripping wet phone, after taking in all that water, is still fully functional, revealing a picture of him as soon as Elsword turned it on. He was taken aback with the picture and stared at a photo image of him hugging a bat plush, obviously replacing it's purple-haired owner via crop out. _I-It's a picture of me!?_ Elsword thought, shocked. _Why would that annoying girl have me as a picture?!_

*DING*! *DING*! Before his questions could be answered, the morning bell rang. Elsword sighed. _It's not like school's worth it anyway. _He thought to himself, placing the phone in his pocket and casually walking to class.

* * *

"Look it's him." Murmurs spread to Elsword's ears as soon as he entered the classroom. The crimson boy plopped down in his seat, next to his friends "Mr. Popular" Raven and "Pretty Boy" Chung.

"I hear he's the one who made Aisha run away!"

"The class president?! Does he know how much trouble he's in?"

"Please, this is 'Delinquent' Elsword we're talking about. He and the class prez always argue during class. I just can't believe he'd go this far in one of his usual antics."

"Settle down you all!" The Math teacher, the stern Stella, shushed all the gossip on a certain troublemaker. "I'm going to need to take roll call, then you all turn to..."

Elsword stopped listening, instead doodling in his journal instead. He flipped through its contents: one page is a drawing of him protecting Rena from a huge wolf demon, another is a picture of him in his throne and Aisha worshiping his "awesomeness", the next is a sword fight between two stick figures. The list goes on and on. While grabbing a pencil from inside his desk he turned around and glanced at Rena, the occupant of the desk behind him.

Her typical cheerful smile changed to a death glare filled with anguish. Elsword flinched and turned right back to his seat. _Aisha is her best friend. _He thought wincing slightly. _She has every right to look at me like that._

Elsword spaced out and didn't concentrate on anything, not even the random doodle he's drawing. Instead he stared out the window as his hand weaved through his paper. _It's a cloudy day huh?_ He absentmindedly thought, noticing the thick dark gray clouds. _It's gonna rain soon, I hope Aisha's all right._ Realizing what he just thought, he violently shook his head free of that thought. "Like I care about that flat chested smart-aleck." He muttered to himself in a barely audible volume, turning back to his drawing.

His new creation is one he certainly didn't expect, and neither did his friends peeking at it. It's a drawing of Aisha, a wistful and far-away look in her face. Chung prodded Elsword's shoulder and wrote something in his notebook, beckoning Elsword to read.

_You feel sorry for Aisha, don't you Elboy?_

Elsword's eyes widened at the question, scrambling words down onto his paper and returning the favor to Chung.

_No I don't! I don't care that she's not here anyway!_

Chung chuckled and moved one finger back and forth, one he dubbed the "naughty boy" tease.

_What about that phone of hers you kept in your pocket? I saw you, even if others didn't._

_That still doesn't prove anything!_

_Yeah right Elsword, just give it up and apologize later._

The two stopped writing notes, with Elsword fuming on the inside. _What do I care about her anyway._ He kept denying himself. After Chung's playful exercise, Raven's taking a shot at pointing Elsword to the right direction. Following the former's example, Raven wrote a note and showed it to the crimson troublemaker.

_Do what Chung says Elsword, find Aisha and tell her you're sorry._

Elsword's patience is running in a ticking time bomb.

_Damn it not you too Raven! I told you two, it's just an accident! There's nothing to apologize for._

_What about all those other times you "pranked" her Elboy? All that built up stress from dealing with all your shenanigans is just waiting to burst out. Now that you chased her away, no one's here to help __her get through it._

This time he's really raging, Raven's the last person Elsword wants to call him out on his actions.

_Shut up the both of you! I'm not going up to her and say "sorry" for nothing!_

Elsword cut off the conversation and, after confirming that his friends are back doing their business, decided to look through Aisha's phone. Stealthily pulling it out, he opened up the lock screen once more. _Tch, why am I even on here._ He thought, imagining himself as a robber breaking through someone's house.

Glancing at the charm, Elsword smirked because of the girl's stupidity. _Who keeps the lock to their safe in plain sight?_ _2...4...8...7. _He punched in the numbers in the designated order, granting access to Aisha's phone._ Now what kind of stuff is that idiot hiding._

He rummaged through her notes first, staring wide eyed at the vast amount of entries Aisha typed in. Scanning in the dates, Elsword concludes that A. this is a diary and B. she updates daily. Not wanting to bore himself to death with the dozens of notes, he selects the most recent to read.

* * *

_5/6/13_

_So it's yesterday's date huh._ Elsword thought, reading the rest of the note.

"_Another day went by and I still wish Mom was still here. Can't believe Dad got drunk again and brought all his guy friends over, all of whom are around his age and started hitting on me. If he was a normal parent he could've stopped this one person from nearly taking off my clothes and forcing me onto the bed. Thankfully (or not so much) only the latter happened, as I was able to escape thanks to all those bouts of pranks Elsword made up for me every day. Sure I feel like a victim inside whenever he does one of those schemes, but a laugh or two is enough for anything I can take here at home._

_I mean I said this a thousand times before but these entries don't feel complete without it. That idiot Elsword and I may have argued so many times in the past, but without him I'd probably grow tired of this batshit life I'm living here at home right now. I guess you could say that..._

_Elsword is the one thing I look forward to every day."_

* * *

He immediately shut off the phone and puts it in his pocket. _The...the hell? _He thought bewildered. _That's probably a load of bull. I mean how are my schemes of any help to her? Then again...she is getting better and better at dodging them until...today._

"What the hell were you just doing Elsword?" Raven's whispered voice broke his concentration.

"N-Nothing man, honest." Elsword came up with.

"So why'd you pull out her phone?" Elsword cursed at himself at Chung's words.

"None of your business you two." Elsword said irritated, unfortunately he brought his voice up.

"Elsword! Raven! Chung!" Stella suddenly called out during the middle of the lecture. "Pay attention you three, or it's D-hall for all of you!"

"Yes Ma'am." Raven and Chung stood and bowed, returning the respect. Elsword however stood angrily and stared at her instead.

"Elsword!" Stella challenged the red-head. "Just because the class president isn't here doesn't mean you can just waltz around and do whatever." Her last statement reminded the rest of the class of the prank incident, inciting everyone else to stare at Elsword as well.

Suddenly it started raining. The two stared each other as it sprinkled outside. "I didn't do a damn thing wrong." Elsword protested.

"Not paying attention is something wrong." Stella pointed out. "Now take your seat so we can continue the lesson."

He glanced at the dark eyes surrounding him on all sides as the rain poured more and more, fixating his main focus on the teacher. "So what? So you can yell at me again?"

"Take! Your! Seat!" With each word Stella smacked her desk with her ruler, smashing harder and harder. The rain charged on as a massive downpour.

Elsword gritted his teeth. "No!" He firmly rejected.

"That's it young man!" She pointed to the door with her ruler. "It's D-hall for you again Elsword!"

*CRASH*! *BANG*! The banging of thunder and blinding flashes of lightning roared on in conflict outside.

The crimson boy stood horrified. Not because of getting detention, but of something else. _Someone_ else. That one person who he loved to hate, is suddenly going through a depression. Who, despite all the nasty things they throw at each other, according to the diary, is genuinely happy at his presence. And who right now is standing out in the rain, where she just left the school two hours ago.

_AISHA!_ Elsword suddenly remembered the purple-haired girl. Without thinking, he made his way past Chung's seat and opened up the window.

"Don't think you can escape from me by doing that Elsword!" Stella paced towards him. "Don't try to jump through or you'll be getting D-hall for a week."

This time Elsword displays the fiercest of flames in his eyes. "I'LL GET D-HALL FOR A WHOLE YEAR THAN LEAVE HER OUT THERE!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the classroom. He unlocked the window and zipped through.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT!" Chung called after him. "THIS IS THE SECOND-" Elsword landed perfectly and sprinted towards the woods.

"...floor". The pretty boy's last word barely made its way through the red-head's thick skull.

* * *

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ Those two words circled his head as he tried his best straining his eyes to see through the poor visibility. _Where the hell could she be!_ The downpour of rain completely drenched his uniform and hair, sticking them to his skin. Despite the poor visibility and heavy thunder, Elsword could make out a very distant voice.

"_...__Na mo nai__..."_ It sounded feminine and weak, almost far away. Elsword could've sworn he heard the song before but followed the voice anyway.

"_Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no  
Na mo nai osanai shounen no  
Dare mo shiranai  
Otogibanashi_

_Umaretsuita toki kara_  
_Imiko_  
_Oni no ko to shite_  
_Sono mi ni amaru_  
_Batsu o uketa_

_Kanashii koto wa  
Nan imo nai kedo  
Yuuyake koyake  
Te o hikarete sa "_

With each step, the words slowly but surely reached from a faint breath to a whisper. _Damn!_ He thought. _Still far away!_

"_Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
Shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo  
Ameagari no te no nukumori mo  
Demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samui n da_

_Shinanai shinanai boku wa nan de shinanai?  
Yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni  
Dare mo shiranai  
Otogibanashi wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta_

_Hakidasu you na bouryoku to_  
_Sagesunda me no mainichi ni_  
_Kimi wa itsu shika_  
_Soko no tatteta"_

Elsword passed through the school grounds and the voice grew ever stronger. _Go figure! She definitely didn't stay at school for two whole hours anyway._ He strained his brain to figure out where Aisha could've gone.

"_Hanashikakecha dame na no ni  
"Kimi no namae ga shiritai na"  
Gomen ne  
Namae mo  
Shita mo nai n da_

_Boku no ibasho wa_  
_Doko ni mo nai no ni_  
_"Issho ni kaerou"_  
_Te o hikarete sa_

_Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai_  
_Kimi wa mou kodomo ja nai koto mo_  
_Narenai_  
_Hito no te no nukumori wa_  
_Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda"_

_What the hell is this song?! I swear I heard it before!_ Elsword searched his memories for Aisha.

"_Yo Aisha!" _One of his memories popped up in his head, though he only remembered the dialogue.

"_What is it Elbaka?" _From the sound of her voice and some scratches, Aisha retorted irritated while drawing something.

"_What the hell are you doing under this tree?" _Elsword thought to himself. _There has to be a reason why I'm remembering this!_

"_Yamenai yamenai kimi wa nan de yamenai?__  
__Mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni__  
__Ameagari ni imiko ga futari__  
__Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete__  
__Kiretetta_

_Hi ga kurete yoru ga akete__  
__Asobitsukarete tsukamatte__  
__Konna sekai__  
__Boku to kimi igai__  
__Minna inaku nareba__  
__Ii no ni na_

_Minna inaku nareba__  
__Ii no ni na__"_

"_Oh I'm just drawing stuff._"

"_Do you always sit in this section of the park?_" _The_ _Park!_ Elsword remembered the place and headed that way. Sure enough, the singing was stronger in that direction.

"_Well it relaxes me. I hear this is a sacred tree that used to contain the El." _

"_You mean this is the same tree that our ancestors searched for all those years ago Aisha?_" _Ancestors!?_ Elsword thought. _Oh no why am I remembering a history lesson?!_

"_Yeah! I hope someday this spot will become an important part of my life later on._" The flashback ended.

With his stamina nearly exhausted, Elsword used the last of his strength to sprint towards the Park, remembering the huge blue tree Aisha sat next to however long that memory took place.

"_Shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa  
Boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui  
Aragau ma mo naku  
Te o hikarete sa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta_

_Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai_  
_Kore kara no koto mo_  
_Kimi no na mo_  
_Ima wa_  
_Ima wa kore de ii n da to_  
_Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omou n da_

_Shiranai shiranai  
Ano miminari wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta"_

The last word faded away, and finally the two reunite underneath the Sacred Tree.

_Why'd you go to a place like this, you damn idiot!_ Elsword briefly thought, walking towards the girl.

Aisha's even more drenched than he is, and curling up in a troubled fetal position against the trunk isn't saving her much from the extra drops of water the leaves release. Upon hearing the crunching of grass nearby she slowly turned to Elsword's direction, a melancholic look bore on her face and tears ran out of her dull eyes.

"Hello Elsword." She greeted almost monotonously, which acted way out of character for Elsword's liking.

"A...Aisha." After panting a bit, Elsword slowly made her way to her until he stood over her. "I-"

"Save it." She suddenly barked at him with new-found energy. "I don't need pity from anyone, least of all you."

He flinched, horrified that the usually peppy or snappy magician became a living Blue Screen of Death. He fell to his knees beside her and gripped the grass, a shocked look on his face.

_Is...Is this what I've become now?_ Elsword became terrified at himself. _If Aisha didn't leave me with her phone...If curiosity didn't get the better of me and I never read her diary. If what I did today was the same and not something different like what actually happened..._

_How much more could Aisha handle before she really loses hope on life, and it was all my fault?_

His body took control of him and he instinctively held Aisha in a bear hug. "L-LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID-" Aisha started to wiggle free with what little strength she didn't use shivering when Elsword interrupted.

"I'M SORRY!" Elsword yelled out, his vision becoming blurry with tears. As his eyes mercilessly flowed tears down Aisha's already damp uniform, Elsword recalled her last words that made him hug her even more...

"_Thanks for snatching away my last ray of happiness, you jerk."_

"W-What are you talking abo-"

"The note!" Elsword admitted. "I...took a look at one of your entries." He sniffed.

Aisha's eyes fill up with a bit of hope yet still contains a melancholic look. "Oh..." She whispered weakly, giving him a hug in return. "...So you finally understand...Elsword."

Elsword wiped his tears and stared deep into Aisha's eyes, gripping her shoulders. "Yes. Do you...love me Aisha?"

Her eyes flashed up and a smile slowly formed on her mouth. "Yes Elsword, I love you. Since I saw you on the first day of school. Since you started becoming infamous throughout the whole school. And since we kept the class going with all our bickering, bringing life to the empty room."

The rain started to let up, there was only light sprinkles now. Elsword suddenly thought up something that Aisha did, darting his eyes to her phone in his pocket. "So that stuff at home...you gave me your phone in order to make me realize what I did?"

She nodded. "I could handle that. It's only when you do it, that I..." She shrinked down into her weak state. "become like this. The rain didn't help much either." As if Aisha muttered a spell, the rain finally stopped and the clouds started to part.

"Aisha..." Elsword stood and helped Aisha up, a boy and a girl damp underneath the shining Sacred Tree. "I really am sorry." He sadly apologized.

She held his face straight. "I'm okay now! Don't you worry you Elbaka!" She playfully called him by his nickname. Suddenly Aisha remembered her wet clothes and shivered. "W-We should g-get back to the school and change into some dry g-garments."

Elsword chuckled a bit. "There's time for that." He gently pushed her against the tree.

"E-Els..." Aisha blushed profusely.

"Do you...want to go out...with me?" He struggled to find the right words and asked Aisha, unsure if she really meant those words from before.

The purple-haired girl's eyes glowed and she suddenly glomped Elsword, pushing the two once again on the damp grass. The crimson boy muttered in pain and looked up to find the girl nodding her head.

"Y...Yes!" Aisha agreed.

The two lay there underneath the Sacred Tree, sharing their first kisses with each other.

* * *

**Me: So wat'cha guys think? First attempt on an actual romance AND school fanfic! (not bad for getting two scenarios out of the way at once!)**

**Elsword: O_O YOU LIVE IN A BROKEN HOUSEHOLD?!**

**Aisha: *SMACKS* NO! FIRE ONLY INCLUDED IT IN HIS STORY FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT!  
**

**Me: Aaaand my case is closed. Elsword and Aisha are so meant to be together :D**

**Mario: ...You're pissing off all the other pairings like Raisha and Eleve...**

**Me: I know :'D!**

**Me: So what do YOU guys really think? *points at reader*. Anyone wanna guess the song btw? I'll fill out a story request for whoever guesses it correctly first XD! But seriously I'll have the other stories prepped up sometime this month due to the amount of stuff at school I gotta do ;-;.**


End file.
